


Sanders Sides Fanfic Prompts?

by fide_bello



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxsleep, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, I feel so bad for Thomas with the Roman and Patton angst, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Multi, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fide_bello/pseuds/fide_bello
Summary: I'm gonna just throw ideas out there and see if anyone wants to take them and run with them. It's too much mental work for me to try to write a fanfic myself, in all honesty.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 2





	Sanders Sides Fanfic Prompts?

I made tumblr posts of most of these ideas first, so I'll post links to them here!

Roman as a Dark Side: https://fide-bello.tumblr.com/post/643711456326598656/roman-as-a-dark-side-remus-is-already-the-dark

Virgil VS. Remy, since irl anxiety can really fuck up your ability to sleep. https://fide-bello.tumblr.com/post/644255299781427200/can-you-imagine-how-badly-virgil-and-remy-would

EDIT: I SAW A REMY VID COMPILATION AND HE INDEED DOES NOT LIKE VIRGIL. He won't even stay in the same room as him.

PATTON as a dark side: https://fide-bello.tumblr.com/post/644619893913829376/since-the-dark-sides-and-virgil-have-creatures

Moxiety, with Virgil topping/domming but still calling Patton daddy. I am sorry, I had the idea while I was not sleeping last night.

I just felt like sharing this bc the mental image is funny: https://fide-bello.tumblr.com/post/644797416315437056/scene-remus-and-janus-in-janus-room-janus

WHAT IF PATTON AND JANUS LIKED TO DANCE TO ELECTRO-SWING TOGETHER. What if it was in an AU and that's how they meet and things got spicy. Or it could be a slow burn, with Janus being all mysterious and Patton is like mesmerized by Janus. And then Janus accidentally reveals that he is, in fact, a complete DORK. And THAT wins Patton over completely.

Maybe sometimes the sides get together in the living room to share stuff with each other, like art they created, or neat things to read, etc. Logan reads poetry he has written in his free time. Roman falls head-over-heels for Logan because his poetry expresses his marvel at the world around him and how beautifully complex it is. Logan has no clue that he accidentally seduced Roman. Maybe Remus teases Roman about his crush on The Hot Nerd™️ and says smth like "GO GET THAT HOT NERD DICK" or something else vulgar and encouraging that makes Roman sputter and turn red as a tomato.


End file.
